Dishing the Dirt
by Ava Abney
Summary: Actress Isabella Swan is a rising star in Hollywood, and it seems as if nothing can bring her down. Well, that is until a mysterious journalist begins to post her childhood horror stories on a website dedicated to her humiliation.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all its characters.**_

**Summary:** Actress Isabella Swan is a rising star in Hollywood, and it seems as if nothing can bring her down. Well, that is until a mysterious journalist begins to post her childhood horror stories on a website dedicated to her humiliation. Obviously, a little OOC.

**A/N: **Thanks very much to my mentor, _Amelie Gray, _who has already encouraged me into posting this story after only knowing me two days. She's amazing and a talented writer. Check her out. :) Also, big thanks goes to _anythingzombie _for betaing this chapter for me and helping me work out the kinks.

This is my first E/B, so hope you enjoy. :D

_**

* * *

**_

_**Small Town Actress, Bella Swan, Receives A Standing Ovation Yet Again.**_

**By Edward A. Cullen**

_Isabella Swan aced the part of Juliet in Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ last night on the Forks High School stage. Best known in Forks for her part as Abigail in _The Crucible, _Bella seems only able to raise the bar with each performance. As I watched the show, it was clear to me that this girl had no intention of being bamboozled by a few "prithees." Not only were her recitations moving and deep, but her kiss with Romeo, played by Eric Yorkie, was so intense—_

Bella punched her best friend—and longtime crush—on the shoulder.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what the hell are you writing?"

He held up his hands, laughing. "Just trying to put my thoughts on paper."

"Well, stop."

He sighed dramatically, hitting the backspace a few times. "Fine."

—_but her chemistry with Romeo, played by Eric Yorkie, was palpable. In fact, her performance was so exceptional that I, Edward Cullen, am forced to wonder if there's anything that will stop this junior from achieving a place in Julliard, her dream._

"There isn't," Bella murmured, once again interrupting Edward.

He shot her an exasperated glare. "Do you want me to finish this or not?"

"Oh, Edward, auditions are next week…what if—what if I mess up?" Bella whispered.

Edward's beautiful green eyes caught her brown ones. "Trust me. You won't. You've done your monologues perfectly a million times. You're going to make it in. I know it." He grinned suddenly. "Now, let me finish my article, wench."

"Fine," she sulked, standing up. "Since I'm _so_ distracting, I'll see you tomorrow. It's late anyway." She left the room in a huff like the actress she was.

Edward smiled to himself, finishing his small article for the online Forks News.

_After watching her once again in action, I feel as if I can safely say, "Watch out, Hollywood, Bella Swan is coming your way."_

And hopefully, he'd be there to cover her. Because a life without Bella was impossible to imagine.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter 1:**

Bella took her academy award for best actress with a blinding grin on her face. Was this actually possible? Was this a joke? She had come unbelievably far in the three years since she had graduated Julliard. She had been extremely lucky. Landing a part in _Propriety_ with other extremely gifted actors was more than she'd ever hoped for.

_If only—if only Edward were here._ But she couldn't allow herself to think such thoughts. It had been seven years since she had caught him kissing Tanya; she should have gotten over him by now. Besides, she had Jacob now, and he was loyal and good.

Jacob Black had been Bella's love interest in _Propriety_ and as it turned out, in real life, too. They had been dating more than a year now and things were getting quite serious. Of course, reporters were having a field day, but Bella could care less; Jacob was worth the gossip. She could see him in the audience right now, whistling.

She took her place by the microphone, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Wow," she said breathlessly. "I can't believe this is really happening. God. Thank you _so _much. I'm just—wow. I'm so honored. I want to thank my cast and crew members for helping make Propriety possible." She met eyes with Jacob and smiled. "I want to thank my director, Lonnie Bramblet, for not allowing anything but the best from me. I want to thank my long-time friends, Alice Cullen, and her fiancé, Jasper Whitlock, for providing support when I felt like I was going to go insane. And, Alice," Bella found her friend's face in the crowd, "thanks for helping me pick out my dress. I think it's perfect." And it was. Long and midnight-blue with an exquisite neckline and a simple, shimmery design on the hemline, Bella's dress stood out. She continued, "I want to thank all of my teachers. Without them, I wouldn't have made it past auditions. And I want to thank my parents for putting up with my rehearsal schedules in high school." Suddenly, Edward's face appeared in her mind. No. She couldn't thank him. Even though he did run lines with her hundreds of times. Even though he wrote glowing articles about her every performance. Even though he'd been her best friend since pre-school. Even though she'd been in love with him for almost as long. Just as she opened her mouth to place him in her speech, she remembered what he had done, and Bella decided that she didn't owe Edward a thank you after all. "Thank you so much. To all of you," she finished, flashing a weak smile.

Her gut twisting, she descended the stairs and, not paying her usual attention to such a task, stumbled. Luckily, though, Jacob was there to steady her. She'd always been on the klutzy side, so klutzy, in fact, that Jacob would joke that she needed a stunt double to walk on anything but a flat surface.

"Congratulations, Bells," Jacob crowed, lifting her up in the air and giving her a passionate kiss. This earned them several hoots from the audience.

"Jacob," she hissed but couldn't keep the grin off her face. Who needed Edward? She had Jacob and Alice and acting.

They sat back down in their seats and watched the rest of the awards. Every once in a while, Jacob whispered cheesy pick-up lines in her ear; it was sort of their thing. Before they started dating, Jacob had guest-starred on a TV show where he had used the most awful pick-up line on the main character. Bella had teased him about it on set, and Jacob began to start every day with a new one. Bella was amazed he hadn't ran out yet.

"If I followed you home, would you keep me?"

They were in the back of the limousine, heading to Jacob's house.

Bella shot Jacob an amused glance and said, "Close, but no cigar. You've already used that one."

"Damn," Jake cursed with a smile. "Guess I'll have to look up some new ones."

"Great," she sighed dramatically.

"Oh, come on, you love it." Jake nudged her with his arm.

Bella took his hands in hers and leaned into him. "Yes. I suppose I do," she murmured, tracing his jaw with the tip of her nose.

Jake groaned and captured her lips with his mouth. He pulled her on top of him so that she was sitting on his lap. "God, Bella," he moaned against her. "I love you."

Bella froze. Although they had been a couple for a year, they had never said those words to each other. She hadn't been ready. She still wasn't ready. She pulled back from Jacob, her eyes shining. "Jake," she whispered painfully.

He met her eyes boldly. "Well, it's true. Bella, I love you. And I know you don't feel the same way, but that doesn't change how I feel."

She averted her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, look at me. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It's that kid, right? Edward? He hurt you."

"How—?" she began.

"Listen, Bella, I'll wait for you. As long as it takes, I'll be here."

Bella's throat tightened. "Are—Are you sure?" She shut her eyes. She didn't know what she would do if Jacob left her.

Jacob kissed her eyelids. "I'm sure."

She collapsed against him in relief, tears falling from her eyes. She kissed his face furiously, "Jake," she breathed. "I do love you, just not—"

"I know," he answered huskily. The limo came to a stop. "Stay with me tonight."

Not really feeling like it but wanting to make up for her lack of feelings for him, Bella said, "Okay."

Jacob opened the door for her, and when she climbed out, he swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style into his mansion. Bella gave a weak wave and smile at the limo driver, Collin, and he nodded in understanding.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Bella woke up the morning, she was sore, sweaty, and grouchy. Jacob had wrapped his hot arms around her sometime in the middle of the night, effectively smothering her. She wriggled around to face him and shoved away with her feet. Jacob rolled over, muttering to himself. Bella rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once under the scalding water, Bella remembered her Academy Award, and her mood lightened considerably. After washing, she hopped out of the shower, donned her fleece robe, and yawned. A glance at the clock on her wall informed her that it was only six-thirty in the morning, and she grimaced. Although she'd always been an early riser, she couldn't believe she'd gotten up before seven after going to bed later than midnight.

In Jacob's exercise room, Bella did her daily yoga, relieving her sore muscles, then walked downstairs to Jacob's sizable kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. After retrieving the necessary ingredients for a cheese omelet, Bella turned on the stove. As she was cooking, Jacob came plodding down the stairs, a lazy grin on his face.

"Hey, babe," he yawned. "Smells good."

Bella gave him a small smile, sweeping away the remnants of irritation from the night before. "Good morning, Jake."

He fell into his seat at the dining room table and said, "I can't believe we're already up."

Bella laughed. "Me neither. I think it's because we had to get up so early for _Propriety_."

"Probably," he said. "So what are you doing today?"

"Oh, Rose said something about new movies for me to be in or something. I have to go up to her office later."

"Not surprising. Especially after last night."

She sighed. "I have to call Collin soon and remind him to pick me up in thirty minutes."

"Hey, you don't have to do that. You pay him big money to remember that stuff," Jacob said.

"But it's the right thing to do. He'll probably remember anyway." Bella finished the omelets and put them on plates. Jacob stood up and grabbed his.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, digging into his omelet with fervor. "This is so good," he complimented while chewing.

Bella hit him on the shoulder. "God, Jake, eat with your mouth closed. I know you have manners."

They fell into relaxed conversation about their Christmas plans. Ironically, Jake's dad had just moved to Forks, so they could still see each other over the holidays.

After finishing her food, Bella stood up and placed her plate in the sink. Jake came up behind her and rested his large hands on her waist, kissing her neck. "Thanks for the food," he murmured.

Bella shivered. "You're welcome," she replied breathily. "I-I have to go see Rose now."

"Skip," Jake advised lowly, breathing on her neck.

"Mmm..." she moaned. But Rosalie would kill her if she didn't show. "No. Nope. No way. I have to go." She ducked out of his grip.

Jacob groaned. "Bells," he whined. "Don't leave me alone with nothing to do."

"Oh, please," Bella scoffed. "Aro's been bugging you to come into his office for the past two weeks. Maybe I'll call him myself."

"Oh, God, please no. He's been on my ass ever since I got caught at that bar singing karaoke and the paparazzi got footage."

Bella shrugged. "Totally your fault," she called as she headed up the stairs to change out of her sweats.

She put on a blouse so light blue it was almost white, and some dark-wash, fitted jeans. On her way out, she waved goodbye to Jake, who was on his phone arguing with Aro. Collin was waiting outside, right on time, with the door of her VMW open. She slid inside, murmuring a thank you.

On the ride to Rosalie Hale's office, Bella considered what genre of movie she'd most like to perform in. She immediately discarded horror. Although Jake loved movies like _Saw_ and _The Ring, _they left Bella lying awake in bed with her lights on, embarrassed that she allowed herself to get so worked up. Action movies were out unless she was a minor character or it had a really good script. And she would never be able to pull off a musical because she couldn't sing and she sure as hell couldn't dance. Maybe an adventure movie, then? Or a comedy? She could definitely see herself as a badass heroine, and she could totally pull off some silliness. Of course, drama would always be her favorite kind of film, and she knew that they would always be most remembered. It would be good to branch out, though.

"We're here," Collin said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Great. Thanks, Collin." Bella gave him a blinding smile.

She hurried inside the office building through the back entrance. The secretary, Angela, waved at her as she hurried towards the elevator, and she smiled back. "Hello, Angela."

"Hey, Bella. Watch out. Rosalie's in a foul mood."

Bella came to a screeching halt. "What?" When Rosalie wasn't happy, nobody was happy. "Why? I mean, last night…"

Angela merely shrugged. "I have no idea, but she yelled at poor Seth for ten minutes when he got her her usual coffee and was apparently supposed to get her some weird kind of tea. Seth hadn't even talked to her for two days. And when I said good morning to her, she scoffed and gave me the infamous Rosalie Hale glare. I nearly peed myself."

"Oh, God," Bella muttered. "Just what I need."

After giving Angela a thanks for the heads up, Bella wearily hit the elevator button. It immediately opened. Inside, she rocked back and forth nervously to the elevator music, trying to think of an escape plan for when Rosalie started to yell.

When the elevator dinged, Bella flinched and began to chant mentally, _Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. _Bella could hear Rosalie before she saw her, and the rhythmic tapping of Rosalie's blood-red acrylic nails was pretty much a death march.

"You're three minutes late, Bella," Rosalie said monotonously. "I don't have time for your punctuality problems. We have a _lot_ to discuss." Her nails just kept tapping away.

Bella cringed. "Er, sorry?" She stood awkwardly in the doorway, swaying.

"You can sit."

Bella's ass hit the chair.

Rosalie leaned forward menacingly. "Now, Bella, can you tell me what the _hell_ you were thinking when you gave your life story to a _fucking reporter_?"

Bella jerked back in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend like this is a surprise to you."

"I have no idea what you're—"

"Oh, really? Then tell me why half of the articles about you this morning don't even mention your Oscar, Miss Silly Bella." Her voice dropped to a deadly hiss.

Bella froze. "What did you just call me?" Bella whispered. The only person who had ever called her that was…Her face drained of blood, turning white as paper. "Oh, no." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no." When she opened her eyes, they were as cold and hard as steel. "Where the hell did you hear that name?"

"Silly Bella Swan dot com." Rosalie stopped her tapping. "Look, I'm going to go ahead and assume that you know nothing about this. I'm right, I hope." Bella just nodded miserably. Rosalie sighed. "Fantastic, now I have no one to use as a punching bag. I guess I should apologize. We are friends after all. So. Sorry. Anyway, the website launched last night, ten minutes after you almost tripped at the Academy Awards. I don't know how they got the money, but this person had it promoted _everywhere._ YouTube, Google, Yahoo, Facebook, everywhere! And guess what the front page picture is?"

"Noooo," Bella groaned, her head dropping onto the desk.

"Take a look," Rose suggested. She turned her laptop to face Bella.

Bella peeked up from the desk hesitantly and then, after a minute of examination, let her head fall back down. The computer screen glared an image of her stumble the night before, and the headline screamed her unfortunate, private_, _beyond humiliating nickname. _It's not unfortunate. It's sacred, _a small part of her mind whispered. Below this, there was an excerpt explaining the purpose of website: to allow fans and haters everywhere an intimate glance at some of hot-shot actress Bella Swan's more, well, compromising childhood memories and some of her more recent ones, too. In the corner, a custom view count read seven-hundred-thousand-and -fifty-two hits.

Bella closed her eyes. "Is there any possible way I could just, you know, stop being famous?"

Rosalie laughed. "Ha! You wish!"

"Well, damn, Rosalie. Thank you so much for the sympathy," she muttered dryly.

* * *

**A/N: ****Please review! Reviews always mean so much :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and is not mine.**_

**A/N: **Once again, thanks so much to my mentor Amelie Gray and also to my beta anythingzombie for catching all my mistakes.

Check out my profile to follow me on Twitter and check out my blog (where I'll be posting teasers and such ;) )

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! All of you rock!

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Bella, this is Edward. Edward, this is Bella," Esme said. "You're going to be attending kindergarten together next week."

Bella, Edward and their mothers were at a convention for promising, young musicians in Seattle. Edward was already beginning to plunk out melodies on Esme's upright, while Renee had realized that her daughter was predisposed to the spotlight; she just hadn't realized that music wasn't how Bella was going to get it.

The ironic thing was that, although Esme and Renee had often seen each other around the small town of Forks and had exchanged pleasantries on many occasions, they'd had to go to Seattle to really talk. In the past hour they'd been there with their children, they had found companionship.

Edward examined the bouncing brunette toddler named Bella doubtfully. Her glittery shirt had animal cracker crumbs all over it, and by the looks of her dirty feet, she had been walking around barefoot since she'd arrived. He glanced down at his uncomfortable, shiny shoes and frowned. How come she was allowed to walk around without any shoes on? As he returned his gaze to her eager, brown eyes, he felt a sudden desire to kick off his shoes and run around with her, but that would just be silly. Plus, Bella was a _girl, _and Emmett said that girls were gross. And, well, Emmett knew everything because he was going into second grade. Still, Bella didn't look _that _gross. She looked nicer than his twin sister, Alice, who pulled his hair and bit him and screamed like a banshee. Bella looked like a downright saint compared to Alice—except that Edward didn't really know what a saint was, just that his Grandma Elizabeth called him that when he did something good. Anyway, this Bella girl seemed okay.

Little did he know, Edward was receiving the same sort of examination from Bella. As she stared at Edward, she wondered how her mother expected her to play with this stiff, serious, unsmiling boy. He shifted uncomfortably in his khaki pants, button-down shirt, and dark green tie. The only untidy thing about him was his hair: it stuck out in every direction, and it was the strangest color, too. Bella thought of shiny new pennies glinting in the sun. She wondered if his hair actually felt like pennies—hard and cold. And his eyes were the most vivid green she'd ever seen in her admittedly short life. _God must have had the sun on really, really bright when he made Edward_, Bella thought to herself, amazed at how Edward shined without a sparkly shirt. She was instantly jealous. Everyone must have looked at him as walked by. She sighed heavily. She guessed it wasn't his fault, though. He seemed okay.

"Edward, dear, what are you supposed to do when you meet someone new?" Esme said, breaking through their thoughts.

Edward gave Bella a little grimace. She giggled. He was funny.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Edward A. Cullen. It's nice to meet you," he said, sticking out his hand.

Bella looked at his hand then up at him like he was crazy. "S'nice to meet you, too. My name's Bella, and I'm _not_ going to shake your hand, even if you have penny hair and leprechaun eyes."

The mothers burst into laughter at that. "Bella," Renee scolded through her tears of mirth. "That's not polite at all."

"Yeah, I do _not _have leprechaun eyes," Edward complained.

"I'm just telling the truth. Haven't you ever seen a leprechaun before?" Bella asked indignantly.

"Leprechaun's aren't real. My brother, Emmett, told me."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "They are too real. I've _seen_ one," she lied, wanting to win the argument. When she thought about it, though, the only reason she knew what a leprechaun was was because Jessica Stanley told her. And Jessica Stanley once told Bella that she was a magical fairy at a play group, even though Bella went swimming with Jessica, and Bella saw that Jessica most certainly did not have purple, sparkly wings.

Jessica Stanley was such a big fat liar.

"No, you haven't. You're an awful liar," Edward informed her.

"Well, maybe not, but if I had seen a leprechaun, I bet they would have the exact same color eyes as you," Bella retorted. "Besides, I wish I had leprechaun eyes. They're pretty."

"I don't have pretty eyes," Edward whined.

"Yes. You. Do," Bella said forcefully. For good measure, she stomped her foot and stuck out her tongue.

Edward wanted to hit the girl.

"Okay, that's enough, kids," Renee said, grinning like a mad-woman. To Esme, she said, "I can hear the wedding bells."

Esme hummed in agreement, smiling. "We're going to go sit by the fountain and talk, okay? You guys can stay here if you want."

Bella and Edward looked at each other as they left.

"Why are you here?" Bella finally asked, pretending to walk on an invisible tightrope.

"I'm learning how to play the piano," Edward answered mildly.

"Well," Bella said, biting her tongue in concentration, "I'm going to be a famous singer when I grow up." She stopped and turned to face him. "Wanna hear me sing? I'm real good," she declared proudly.

"Okay," Edward replied, amused.

Bella sang _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star _with gusto, her discordant voice making Edward wince.

"How did I do?" she inquired once she'd finished.

Edward stared at her, aghast. "You're a terrible singer. You didn't sing one note right." This was all very true because in a year, everyone would discover that Edward had perfect pitch.

"No, I have a great voice," Bella said stupidly. "My mom said so."

Edward's head jerked back surprise. "Well, your mom was probably lying to make you feel better because you sounded exactly like Emmett's hamster last month when he accidently squeezed it too hard. My dad had to kill it because some of its ribs were broken."

Bella's eyes welled with tears. "You're so mean," she cried, burying her face in her hands and sobbing. "Now how am I supposed to be a famous singer?"

"You can't," Edward said, astonished that she would ask such a question.

This, of course, only made Bella cry harder.

Edward looked at her with alarm. He didn't mean to make her cry.

"Bella?" he asked her hesitantly. "It's okay. Not everyone can sing."

Bella sniffled. "They can't?"

Edward shook his head violently then said, "Don't tell my mom I said this, but my dad is the worst singer I've ever heard in my entire life."

"Really?" Bella said, smiling.

Edward nodded his head emphatically, glad she had stopped crying.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find out how else to become famous then."

Edward looked at this crazy five-year-old girl incredulously. "You're silly," he said.

Bella pursed her lips. "No, I'm not."

He giggled. "Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes. You're silly, Bella."

Mistaking his words as a five year old is apt to do, Bella protested, "My name's not Silly Bella. It's just Bella, stupid."

"Silly Bella," Edward taunted, laughing.

"I am not," she whined. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"'Cause you are." Edward shrugged, his stupid green leprechaun eyes glinting. "Silly Bella."

Bella groaned in frustration then, after a moment of thought, she pursed her lips together. "Well, if you get to call me Silly Bella, then I get to call you Leprechaun Eyes. Deal?"

Edward pondered this for a moment. "Deal." Bella's answering grin made him realize how much he liked this girl and how much fun he'd had. "But we have to be friends forever, okay?"

"Okay," Bella chirped, very glad that she had come to this music convention. Even if she couldn't sing a note in tune.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter 2: **

"So, Bella, any ideas as to who might be writing this?"

Bella looked up at Rosalie. "If I knew, do you think I would be sitting here right now?"

"That's a good point." Rosalie frowned. "Does the website's name have any meaning to you? Or is it just a pathetic, cheesy attempt of the site's owner to be funny. Because 'cheesy' is written all over this thing."

Bella blushed. "Er, well, my childhood best friend called me that. It was sort of our thing. But it kind of caught on. Everyone that I knew started to call me Silly Bella when I did something stupid or clumsy. My dad, my friend Emmett, Alice, Jasper, people at school. The whole town of Forks practically." _It got pretty annoying sometimes, too. _

Rosalie sighed. "Well, that's unhelpful. Anyone in town could have leaked the name. But who would know enough of your childhood stories to make a website and spend money advertising it?" Rose mused. She leaned back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest. "Bella, go home and read over the one story that's logged so far, and tell me if you have any new leads. I know they say any publicity is good publicity, but I'd like to keep your slate clean as long as we can. Especially if these stories are accurate."

"Well, I'd like to keep myself from dying of embarrassment, actually," Bella said sarcastically, "but whatever floats your boat."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You know, this is why you're the actress and I'm the PR. You're dramatic while I'm sensible."

"Oh, please, Rosalie. What was with you being a complete bitch to Angela this morning, huh?"

"I was upset," Rosalie explained coolly.

Bella sighed. "Whatever. Now, were you lying when you said I'd gotten movie offers?"

"Thanks for reminding me," Rosalie said, reaching over for a small stack of papers. "Here. You can read over these at home, too."

Bella smiled. "Thanks. I'll call you tonight if I have anything decided."

"Good. Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Rosalie," Bella said, standing up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Alice," Bella babbled into the phone, her eyes tearing up. "Alice, please come over when you get this message. Please." She snapped the phone shut, leaning back in her seat.

Although she had remained together throughout her meeting with Rosalie, Bella had fallen apart as soon Collin had closed her car door. She sniffled now, trying to hold back a sob. It was like this guy knew exactly what would hurt her worse. She could put up with being called unattractive. She could put up with media lies. But the nickname Edward had given her? The one her closest friends had used as a term of endearment? Now plastered all over the web? She couldn't handle it. Every time it would show up in an article or an interview, she would think of him and what could have been.

"Miss. Swan, we're here."

"Thanks, Collin," she mumbled, exiting the car as quickly as she could. Alice opened the door before Bella could and hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Everything," Bella sobbed into her friend's shoulder. She allowed Alice to guide her into her living room. She sank into her couch gratefully. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Bella whispered, "I wish I could just disappear."

"What happened?" Alice's voice was calm and comforting.

Reluctantly, Bella leaned forward and grabbed her laptop off the coffee table. She quickly found the offending website and handed the computer over to Alice.

Alice covered her mouth in dismay. "Oh, Bella. Bella, honey, I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Now, I won't ever be able to get over him, Alice. And I know you want me to be friends with him again, but I can't," Bella cried. "I just can't. Especially after this. And I haven't even read the story in there yet! Why would someone do this to me?"

But Alice didn't respond. She was too busy staring at the computer screen, horror and realization displayed on her face. "He wouldn't," she hissed under her breath, her eyes narrowing. "Oh, he is _so_ fucking dead."

"Who, Alice? Do you know who wrote this?" Bella questioned eagerly through her tears.

"I'm sorry, Bella…I have to go and…meet Jasper for lunch." She got up quickly, her eyes full of fury. "I really am sorry." She fled, muttering obscenities under her breath.

Bella sank back into the couch miserably, grabbing her laptop and placing it on her lap. She moved her curser to the side bar and clicked on the tab that said Bella's Childhood Chronicle. At the name, she couldn't help but think that Rosalie was right in saying that the site owner was cheesy. The name was such a pathetic attempt at alliteration. She clicked on the link that read, "Domino Effect," with apprehension. A paragraph of sheer mortification appeared before her eyes.

The post told of the time when she was fifteen and knocked over a line of twenty students as they made their way out of the school for a fire drill, spraining two classmates' ankles and giving Mrs. Cope a concussion. She had caught her right foot on her left foot and found herself knocking into Eric Yorkie, who, in turn, knocked over Ben Cheney, and so on and so forth. It had been one of the worst moments of her life, and Mrs. Cope had never liked her since.

The paragraph was full of hidden insults and layered with malice. About halfway through, the author labeled Bella as "a danger to society" and said that she was "in dire need of inner ear surgery." Angry tears pricked at her eyes. Who did this person think they were to insult her like this? They probably hadn't even met her! Furiously, she clicked the contacts link in the sidebar to find this awful man's—or woman's—number but was dismayed to find that there was only an email address. She nearly growled in frustration; she'd have liked to have some sort of verbal contact. But this would have to do. She quickly typed the address into her email.

**To: S. L. ii at mason. com**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: Let's talk.**

_Dear Sir or Madam,_

_This is Bella Swan, the object of your website, and I'd kindly like to know your name and telephone number ASAP. Thank you very much._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella Swan._

She looked at it for a few moments, wishing she could add in a few scathing comments, but it was always best, when trying to get someone to cooperate, to be polite, and if that didn't work….well, then this S. wouldn't know what hit him...or her. She clicked send before wandering back onto the website.

She clicked on the link that read The Current Scoop on Bella. God, this person had no creativity whatsoever.

There was the picture of her tripping after her academy awards, of course, and a video. She pressed play.

There Bella was in her costume for _Propriety_, performing the climax of the movie. Except that it wasn't Bella on the screen. Not really. It was Lillian Harper, elite of New York, selfish, snobbish, and obsessed with image and beauty, but on occasion, around Will, gentle and wistful.

'I can't, Will!' she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks, her face flushed. 'It doesn't matter how much I want it! I can't!'

Will's—Jacob's—face was enraged. 'Well, it's not just your decision! It's mine, too, Lily!' His face crumpled. 'That's my baby, too,' he whispered.

'Do you _want_ me to lose my propriety? This baby, this _thing, _it will ruin me. Especially if it belongs to some brainless Indian proletariat! Everything I have worked for. Gone, Will!' she cried.

Will looked up at her, his eyes cold. 'You'd give up your own _child_ for your God awful propriety? I might be poor and Indian, but if you kill that baby, Lily, no matter how many people thinkyou're perfect, no matter how much you deny that we ever happened, you'll always be lower than me, lower than dirt,' he said, his southern accent prominent with grief.

In the movie, Jacob played a Native American descendent from Texas whose ancestors quickly adopted the European way of living, hence the southern accent. This was strange, of course, and Jacob's southern accent was one of the main criticisms of the movie by those who hadn't read the book beforehand. Those that had read the book, though, praised the director's decision because Southern values were a large part of Will's personality in the novel.

After a moment of visible vulnerability, Lillian sneered through her tears. 'I find that highly unlikely, William. Although I do understand your desire to be superior to me, the only way that will occur is if I do what you wish.'

'You just don't get it, do you?' Will said incredulously. 'You're just so God-damn set in your ways that you don't even see that what you're doing is wrong! May the lord have mercy on you.'

Lillian's eyes blazed. 'Don't you _dare_ preach to _me_, Will!"

They stared at each other furiously, their chests heaving, until Jacob finally collapsed to his knees, hugging Lillian's legs. 'Oh, God, Lily, please. Please don't do this. You'll die of guilt. Please, if not for the baby, then for me,' he begged. Bella/Lillian refused to look down, her eyes fixed on the door. Then, a whisper, 'Lily.'

Her eyes shining, she extracted herself from his grasp, saying, 'Goodbye, Mr. Bowen. I wish you well' and began to walk out. Halfway to the door, Lillian Harper stopped and turned around to look at her lover. 'I—I'll miss you,' she choked before quickly spinning around and….

And tripping on a chair leg.

And falling.

God, no.

The camera swiveled back to Jacob in enough time to see him jerking out of character. One moment, he was tearing up from sadness; the next, he was tearing up from laughter. From backstage, you could hear both groans and laughter.

Bella Swan banged her head on her desk repeatedly. How the hell had they gotten this? These weren't ever supposed to be released! Lonnie had said that if people had seen all of her flubs, it would ruin the effect of the entire movie. She lifted her eyes back up to the screen.

The same scene occurred again. Now, the table and chairs were shifted a foot to the left. Bella knew what was coming next. She watched as she tripped out of Jacob's hold on her legs and fell flat on her face. Again. There was a lot less laughter than before.

Bella exited out of the video quickly. She knew what would happen next. She would trip again. This time over her skirts, and in the next attempt to film a shot, Jacob would be overwhelmed by laughter, thinking of her recent falls.

Of course, her director, Lonnie, had not been so amused at their failure to film this pivotal scene and had yelled at Jacob and her for ten minutes, telling them to get their heads on straight and screaming to the sky, "Why the hell did I fucking decide to use fucking rookies? I fucking told myself I wouldn't fucking do this anymore! Fucking stupid…" and mumbling other obscenities.

Naturally, the next time they performed the scene, Bella, having not eaten in the past eight hours or slept in the past seventeen, hadn't been able to stop crying when it had come time for her to say her lines.

It had been a dark day on the set. One of the worst. And it was hard for her to stomach the fact that there were probably people watching the video right now, laughing at her misery. She stared at her computer screen dejectedly, wondering if her career was over.

However, just as she was about to stand, her computer pinged, indicating a new email message. Eagerly, she clicked on the button to view it.

**From: S. L. ii**

**To: Bella Swan**

**Subject: **Let me see….

_Dear Object Of My Website,_

_Hmmmmm. I would prefer to keep those minor details to myself, actually. I hope that doesn't cause any problems for you. _

_Sincerely,_

_S._

_P.S. I'm debating whether I should put your email address on the site. That would be a nice touch, don't you think?_

_P.P.S. By the way, I'm most definitely a sir._

Bella felt her cheeks heat up with anger. How dare he?

_Dear S._

_Listen, I don't who you think you are, but I want your contact information right this fucking minute!_

_Beyond pissed off, _

_Bella Swan_

_P.S. You wouldn't dare._

His reply was immediate.

_Dear Silly Bella,_

_No, you won't get my contact information, and yes, I would dare. _

_Try me,_

_S. L. ii_

Her thoughts quickly changing directions, Bella hastily typed up her reply:

_Dear S. L. ii_

_How do you know that name?_

_BEL-LA_

An instant messenger box popped onto the screen.

_**S. L. ii:**__ What name?_

_**Bella Swan**__: You know!_

_**S. L. ii:**__ No. I think you'll have to clarify for me._

Bella growled.

_**Bella Swan: **__Oh, my God. Fine._

_**Bella Swan: **__Silly Bella. _

_**S. L. ii: **__Ah, that name. A little birdie told me. _

_**Bella Swan:**__ Care to give me any names?_

_**S. L. ii: **__Not really. Besides, anyone in your hometown would have been more than willing to tell me anything I wanted them to. _

_**Bella Swan: **__I suppose you won't tell me how the hell you got those deleted scenes either. _

_**S. L. ii: **__Good supposition . _

_**Bella Swan: **__Fuck you._

Bella logged off, fuming.

This S.L. guy was so dead.

* * *

**Please leave a review! I love them!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and is not mine.**_

******A/N: **Lots of love goes to my mentor, Amelie Gray, and my beta, anythingzombie.

Also a big thanks goes to my reviewers. Thank you!

Hope you enjoy this chapter. I did. :)

* * *

Edward was outside on his vacation home's front porch, listening to the waves and counting the seconds until the orange sun would hit the ocean. His phone rang.

"Oh my God, Edward! I made it! I made it in!" Bella sobbed happily into the phone.

It took him a moment to realize Bella meant Julliard. He grinned.

"Bella, wow, that's—that's great! I told you you would!" Edward said into the phone, filled with endless pride and happiness for his greatest friend in the world. He was in total awe of her. How had he ended up being friends with the kindest, most talented girl-turned-woman alive?

As per usual when she got excited, Bella began to babble. "I got the letter yesterday, and I was going to open it up with you on the phone, but then what if I hadn't made it? But I did! I'm going to New York this fall! I'm going to one of the most prestigious performing arts schools on the planet! Oh my God, Edward, I'm going to get out of this stupid, rainy town and go somewhere! I'm going see the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty and every single play on Broadway. I'm going to really _live _for _once _in my life!"

As he listened, Edward's mood darkened along with the night sky. "Forks isn't _that _bad," he said.

"Oh, please, compared to New York, Forks is a speck on the back of my hand." Bella scoffed.

Edward frowned. "But what about all the memories here? New York is so busy."

"Yeah, and Forks is so boring. Besides, I have plenty of room for new memories. Better memories."

"Oh." Edward swallowed. He felt his long-time dream of Bella and himself in Forks with two and a half kids begin to slip away. "Well, I'm…I'm happy for you, Bella. Just promise you'll keep in touch."

Bella giggled. "As long as you do."

"Silly Bella, who do you think I am? I swear."

"Me, too. And don't call me that…" Edward could almost hear her smile. "Leprechaun eyes."

Edward's heart warmed and all his worries were swept away. Somehow, he knew it would work out. This…thing between them couldn't be stopped.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter Three:**

_One Requirement? _Who the hell wanted to watch a poorly written movie about a girl with a foot fetish? Really, did Rosalie even look through this pile? There wasn't anything remotely good in this thing.

Thankfully, before she was tempted to put all the papers through the shredder, Bella's cell phone began to ring. Alice.

"Oh, thank God," she mumbled.

"Alice!" she said brightly.

"Wow, you're in a better mood," Alice said on the other end.

"That's because you just rescued me from my movie proposals."

"Nothing good, huh?"

"Nothing," Bella said glumly. "I think _Propriety _spoiled me."

Alice chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll find one." There was a moment's pause. "Anyway, I was just calling to see if you wanted to come to my house for Christmas dinner!"

"What?" Bella answered, shocked.

"Oh, Bella, it will be so much fun and Carlisle and Esme miss you so much, and, of course, I always want you around. You can just stay at my house, and it'll be just like old times, remember? And Charlie can—"

"But you haven't invited me to Christmas dinner with your family since my first year of college," Bella said.

"Yes," Alice said solemnly, "and it was a severe mistake on my part. I've just had…family issues."

Bella sighed, her breath crackling through the connection. "You mean Edward didn't want me to come. It's okay, you can just say it."

"No! No. He wanted you to come, he just is…He's just…Edward, and he's narrow-minded sometimes and when he thinks something he wants is impossible, he avoids it. You know him, Bella."

Bella barked out a laugh. "Sure, I do."

"Please come," Alice begged.

Bella closed her eyes. She knew that she normally would have been ecstatic to go see Carlisle and Esme again, but knowing that she was unwanted at the Cullen house by the person she wanted most cut her deep. And the Cullen house was so crammed full with old memories Bella just knew that she would suffocate in them.

An image of the teenage Edward Bella knew hovered in her mind. She wondered if he looked different, if he acted different. She wondered what he was doing with his life, if he had a new girlfriend. If he still kept in touch with Tanya…

"Okay. I'll think about it."

"Bella," Alice breathed, "thank you. And...I'm sorry. For everything that's happened."

Bella blinked back a tear.

"I can't believe you're coming clubbing with me for once!" Jacob yelled over the throbbing music, grinning.

Bella and Jacob were at the latest club for celebrities: Eclipse. It was exclusive with high security measures, which thankfully meant no paparazzi, and according to Jacob, it was "the shit". Bella didn't much care as long as there was alcohol. It was three stories tall, each level with a different theme. The bottom floor was flashing with dark blue strobe lights and the dance floor was made of glass, allowing the dancers to see a shark tank beneath them. Bella couldn't help but think that this decoration was a stupid idea. Who knew what drunken celebrities would do with a shark tank?

"I've been clubbing with you," Bella said.

"Yeah, back when you thought I would dump you if you didn't."

"I've never thought you would dump me because of that!" Bella protested

Jacob laughed. "That's not what you told me the last time you were drunk."

Bella blushed, the color climbing up from beneath her black dress. "Oh, shut up."

"Lighten up, Bella." Jacob grinned. "Look, there's the drummer of Muse! We have to go talk to them. I love their new album."

"Actually, Jacob, I think I'm going to find a place to sit and order some drinks."

"Thanks, babe." Jacob leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.

Bella settled down at the bar and tried her best to smile at the bartender.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

"Something strong, please."

~.~.~.~.~Four Hours Later~.~.~.~.~

Bella couldn't stop laughing. "Jacob," she giggled, "Jacob, your hair has glitter in it. You look like a girl."

Jacob harrumphed. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." She hiccupped, causing herself to laugh even harder. Her phone vibrated in her pocket but she chose to ignore it.

Jacob attempted to run his hand through his hair and accidentally hit himself in the forehead. Bella was rolling now, and even Jacob couldn't help but laugh.

"_You_ should have a website! Not me!" exclaimed Bella loudly.

"Website?" Jacob looked adorably confused for a moment.

"Yes. My website." Bella's expression turned suddenly dark. "Stupid Silly Bella dot com. I mean, what did _I_ do to deserve that thing?"

"Nothing," Jacob agreed emphatically. "You're a damn saint, Bella."

"I know! And that stupid S. L. ii guy…What did I ever do to him? I don't even _know _him!" Bella pounded her fist on the table. "It's not fair!"

The manager walked up to where they sat. "Bella Swan?"

"Yes?" Bella growled.

"There's a Rosalie Hale on the phone. She'd like to speak with you."

"Fine."

Bella held out her hand, and the manager placed a wireless phone in her hand.

"Rosalie?" she slurred. How the hell had she found her?

"Isabella Swan, why the hell are you at a bar, shit-faced, at two o' clock in the morning?"

"'Cause it's fun." Bella hiccupped.

"You do realize you have an interview at eight in the morning, right?"

"No, but you can just…move it."

"I won't reschedule it because you decided it would be a grand idea to drink yourself into a stupor. Get up and go home."

"But I don't want to," Bella whined.

"Now, before I come and get you."

"Fine," Bella muttered.

"Collin will be there to pick you up at seven thirty. Do _not _be late," Rosalie said dangerously, then hung up.

"We have to go, Jake." Bella sighed, placing the phone on the bar.

"Okay." Jacob stood, swaying

Bella's stomach began to turn.

"I don't feel so good," she moaned as they stepped outside. Bella could see Collin's car behind the security gate, waiting for approval to enter. It would be another ten minutes before he would reach them.

Desperate, Bella stumbled towards the side of the club. It was dark and the air was stale. She bent over and heaved. Digested food splattered the sidewalk. Bella leaned against the wall and slid to the cold ground, groaning. Had she ever been so drunk? Her eyes drifted shut.

Suddenly, her eyelids flashed red. Bella blinked rapidly. "Wha—?"

Brilliant green, leprechaun eyes peered down at her. She squinted. "Edward?"

"Fuck." The voice was harsh and angry, but Bella would recognize it anywhere.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed loudly, trying to get a better look but his face was completely hidden in the shadows

"Shh, Bella, come on." A warm hand wrapped around her arm. Bella felt dizzy at the contact. "Get up. You need to go home."

"Will you come with me?" she asked earnestly as she stood.

There was a frustrated sigh. "No."

"But—"

"Go."

She was pushed unceremoniously into the light.

"But…Edward…" Bella stared into the shadows. Nothing.

"Bella, c'mon," Jake yelled at her from beside the car.

Completely bewildered, Bella climbed into the limo. She fell asleep to the sound of the car engine, thoughts of Edward swirling through her mind.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bella woke up at seven AM, her head pounding and her limbs aching. What had she done last night? The last thing she could remember was talking to Rosalie about an appointment…Shit. Bella scrambled out of bed and hurried to her shower.

Twenty minutes later she was in her VMW with Collin, driving towards Rosalie's office. She dug through her purse, searching for an unlikely bottle of Advil, and came out with her hands empty. She sighed.

"We're here, Bella," Collin informed her, and she stepped out of the car and headed inside.

Angela met her at the entrance, looking over her worriedly. "Are you ready?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Hello, Angela, and yes, I'm ready. It's just an interview."

"Well," Angela said hesitantly, "I just thought that…after last night…"

"Am I not allowed to go out every once in a while?"

"No, it's just...Bella, I don't think you understand. Look outside." Angela pointed towards the front of the building.

Paparazzi swarmed around the glass doors, cameras and note pads in hand. Suddenly, her headache felt much worse. It was lucky for her that the windows were tinted.

"What happened?" Bella asked quietly.

She was led over to the computer on the reception desk.

"This," Angela said grimly, pointing to the screen.

There was a picture of the very drunk, passed out Bella from the night before staring at her. And was that vomit on her chin?

"Oh, my God," Bella whispered, feeling faint. "Oh, my God. That club was supposed to be safe. How did—" Bella's eyes drifted to the url. Of course. Silly Bella dot com. "I'm going to fucking kill him." She turned to Angela. "Any luck on finding out who the hell is doing this?"

Angela shook her head. "No. Rosalie's already had all the best hackers at it. It's impenetrable. We have one more person coming in later, but…"

"Great," Bella gritted out.

"You need to go up. It's five past eight."

Bella grunted and turned towards the elevator.

"Yes, she should be here any moment now." Rosalie's smooth voice drifted to Bella's ears.

"Actually," Bella said as she walked through the doorway, "I'm here now."

Rosalie glared at her and mouthed, "You're late."

"Hello, Miss Swan," greeted the interviewer. "Thank you so much for your time. Now, how do you feel about your academy award?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As soon as the interviewer left, Rosalie said, "You saw the website, right?"

Bella gave a curt nod.

"This is bad, Bella. Before this website was just an endearing, albeit embarrassing, little joke on you, but this, this is seriously bad."

Bella looked away.

Rosalie leaned back and crossed her arms, her nails tapping her skin. "So what should we do?" She smiled coldly. "Or, more appropriately, what should you do, Miss Silly Bella?"

Bella glared at her. "You're PR, Rose, if you don't remember. Not me. And it wasn't my fault. Am I not allowed to get drunk once every blue moon? So quit being angry with _me._"

There was a hard silence between them until finally Rosalie's eyes softened, and she sighed. "Although I hate to admit it, you're right. I got your email on S. L. Seems to me he's very good at what he does. My advice: lay low for awhile. No drinking. No PDA. Stay in your house most of the time. While you're doing that, I'll be digging up as much information I can about this guy as I can because I really want to know how the hell he's getting the stuff he's getting. The sooner we have him, the better. You're no longer Hollywood's little angel anymore, Bella. The paparazzi have proof that you aren't perfect, and they'll do anything to screw you over more. And he's the worst of them all."

Bella was looking contemplatively at her fingernails. "What if," Bella said hesitantly, "what if I went and stayed in Forks over the holidays? For a month or so?"

Rosalie pursed her lips. "A month?"

"Yes, I'm sure my father wouldn't mind, and if he did, then I could always stay with Alice's family."

"I don't know. You have so much to do here."

"Email me, fax me, I'll get a web cam if it would be useful. Think about it, Rosalie, there's no other way I could lay any lower. Forks is practically nonexistent. It's hours away from an airport or relevant news station. Anyway, Jacob and I were already going down there to visit family."

Rosalie's hands fell to the table in agreement. "Alright, Bella, but you better be prepared to jump on a plane the moment I need you."

Bella couldn't believe she was doing this. Who knew how many times she would see Edward. She swallowed. "I'll call Charlie."

* * *

**What movie should Bella be in next? I might just use your idea. Reviews are my brain food. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and is not mine.**_

******A/N: **I am SOOOOO sorry for the wait. I really have no excuse besides real life. Please forgive me :)

Anyway, this chapter is **_not__ beta'd _**at this time. I'm leaving tomorrow to go college touring and I really wanted to get this chapter out before I leave. All mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out to me.

Thanks to my reviewers and Amelie Gray.

This chapter is a bit choppy, but bear with me.

* * *

"_Edward Cullen is back," _Jessica Stanley whispered into Bella's ear.

Bella looked up in shock at the celebrated gossip of the ninth grade. "Really?" Edward had come back? She hadn't seen Edward in a…year. Wow.

He—and Alice and Emmett—had gone off to boarding school two years ago in search of a better education, and though he'd promised to keep in touch, the last time Bella had seen him was the summer before eighth grade. In fact, Bella was pretty sure that Edward had been avoiding her because, ironically, Alice had kept in touch with her better than Edward had. Now Bella and Alice were best friends and saw each other at least once every two months, but never had she seen Edward.

So much had changed since she'd seen him last. Bella was in high school now, and she was a teenager and was beginning to look like one, too. She'd dyed her hair a darker shade of brown for a summer performance (her roots were just beginning to show), and her glasses were gone in favor of contacts. And, well, she had breasts now. They were C cups almost D.

She wondered for a moment if Edward would notice.

Jessica nodded eagerly; she was in her element now. "I just saw him! And man, I finally see what you saw in him!"

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, please, everyone knows you had the biggest crush on him in the seventh grade." Before Bella could protest this lie, Jessica barreled on, "Anyway, I don't know what they fed him in that boarding school, but he's smokin' now!" She fanned herself. "I mean, seriously, he's what I call a _man._ And he brought someone another one with him, too. Jasper, I think. He's gorgeous, too, and his southern accent is _hot!_ He's a sophomore, though, so he's pretty much guaranteed to hate us freshies." Jessica sighed.

Bella's mind was racing. Had Alice come back as well? Why hadn't she told her that Edward was coming back?

As if on cue, Bella was hit by Alice herself.

"Bella!" she squealed. "Are you surprised? I wanted to tell you so badly, but Edward told me to keep it a secret. I missed you so much. It's been weeks."

"Why would Edward want to keep it a secret?" Bella asked.

Alice shrugged, wrinkling her nose. "I don't know. He's so weird. Anyway, let's not talk about him, what's your schedule?"

After spending ten minutes comparing classes (they had three together) and talking about which teachers were the best and the worse, Bella headed to her drama class quickly, not wanting to be late for what was sure to be her favorite class. She couldn't wait to be a part of high school level performances. And despite the fact that Forks was in the middle of nowhere, the acting program at FHS was really, really—.

Bella bumped into something hard, falling backwards and landing on her butt. Her eyes came to rest on a pair of feet clad in Nikes and traveled upwards. Bella couldn't help but note that the victim of her clumsiness was very…well, _fit. _And tall. And perfect. Oh. My. God. Bella began to blush furiously. Of course, she bumped into the best-looking boy at school her first day of high school. It was just her luck.

Her eyes locked with his. They were a brilliant green.

It was Edward Cullen.

If possible, Bella turned a deeper shade of red. She was mortified. No wonder he hadn't wanted to talk to her all year. He was gorgeous. And she was not. Instead, she was clumsy and awkward and ugly and he would never want to be around her.

She was just a piece of dirt on his shoes.

She scrambled up quickly, muttering, "Sorry. I'm sorry," and ran in the opposite direction of her first class, tears in her eyes.

She would just tell the teacher she got lost or something.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Chapter Four: **"What do you mean you're going on a trip with Sue Clearwater?" Bella demanded. She glanced over at Alice, who was sitting on the couch with a smug look on her face. "Is she your girlfriend or something?" She paused, listening. "For the past eight months. And you didn't think to tell me. Of course. God, Ch—Dad. I visited you three months ago….Yes, it was only for a day, but the movie was just coming out, and I was busy…Look, there's no excuse. Now, I have to go impose on the Cullens…"

"You wouldn't be imposing," Alice sang.

Bella glared at her and returned to her phone call. "Well, they might mind…I mean, of course I want to…No, he didn't do anything…God, Dad, how could Ed-_he _do anything? We haven't seen each other for years. You know that…Well, will you at least be back in time for Christmas…okay, Good…I love you, too. Have fun on your trip…Yes, Dad. Bye."

Bella looked at Alice.

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

Alice smirked. "I'll call Esme."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What do you mean you're leaving tomorrow?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Just that, I'm leaving tomorrow," Bella responded tersely pulling blouses out of her closet.

"For Forks?"

"Yes, Jake, for Forks." She began to fold the shirts, placing them in her suit case one by one.

"Isn't Charlie going on vacation with Sue?"

The clothing in Bella's hands slipped to the floor. "How did you know that?"

"Billy told me."

"And you didn't tell me, because?"

Jacob looked down at his feet. "Erm, because I figured Charlie told you…and that if you wanted to talk about it, you would."

Bella groaned in frustration. "Figures," she muttered under her breath as she leaned down to grab up her shirt, "everyone knows but me."

Jacob sat down on her bed and watched her continue to pack. "Sooooo…."

"Yes, Jacob?" she said through her teeth.

"If you're not staying with Charlie, who are you staying with?"

Bella felt some of her annoyance drain away, and she stole a glance at Jake guiltily before averting her eyes again.

"Alice's family," she said softly, hoping he wouldn't make the connection.

He was quiet for a moment. "You mean the Cullens. With Edward."

She nodded her head, cursing inwardly.

"God, Bella. And you expect me to let you stay with _him _for three fucking weeks?"

Bella's head snapped up and she glared at him. "Let me? I don't know if you realize this but you don't 'let' me do anything. Boyfriend doesn't mean owner," she snapped. "And…and besides, it's only two and a half weeks."

"_Only_ two and a half weeks? Jesus fucking Christ, Bella, are you serious? You still _love _him. He's…he's the reason why I can't ask you to…the reason why…"

"I'm sure _Edward _isn't stopping you from asking anything."

Jacob's eyes hardened, and he grabbed at her wrist. "So you'll consider moving in with me if I ask, Bella? Marrying me?"

Bella jerked away in shock, gazing into his eyes with disbelief. "Marry you? We've only known each other for…"

"A year. Which is when most couples are talking about having babies and where they'd like to live, and what am I doing? Doing the best goddamn job I can to show you I love you and that I'm here for you and hoping that one day you'll love me back even half as much as I love you. And you know why, Bella? Because you won't get over the fucking asshole that broke your heart. And I know that if you go," Jacob swallowed. "If you go, Bella, then you won't ever come back." He hunched over and dropped his head in his hands.

"Jake," Bella said softly, tears in her eyes, "don't be ridiculous. I won't leave you. I promise." She sniffled. "Edward hates me anyway."

Jake barked out a laugh. "I'm sure."

"What the hell does that mean?"

He sighed. "Never mind."

Bella climbed on the bed behind him and draped her arms over his shoulders, kissing his cheek. "Nothing is going to happen. Trust me."

Jacob stood up and turned around, capturing her lips with his own and pushing her onto the bed. "Don't go," he breathed over her. "Stay with Billy."

Bella returned the kiss fiercely, reaching for his buckle.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," she answered.

Jacob barely looked at her for the next hour, leaving her feeling used and upset.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bella was just about to place her last article into her suitcase when her cell phone began to ring. She sighed.

"Hello?" she answered tiredly.

"Bella."

It was Rosalie.

"What is it now?"

"Nothing bad, I don't think. Infuriating, maybe, but not like that damn photo." Rosalie paused. "He's put up an About the Author page."

"What? Well, what does it say?"

"Yeah, sounds like the solution to all of our problems, doesn't it?" Rosalie chuckled bitterly. "It says: I am a man. Thank you."

Bella laughed at the irony. Of course. "You've got to be kidding me."

"He's a fucking bastard," Rosalie agreed. "Anyway, you're almost packed, right?"

Bella glanced at her suitcase. "Yeah, should be done in a few minutes. I have to go find a way to appease Jake, though, before I leave."

"He's mad at you?"

"Yeah, um, he doesn't want me to go…" Bella said.

"Why not?"

"Oh, well, because he has this ridiculous notion that I won't come back." Bella did her best to avoid the topic of the Cullens.

"Honestly, Bella, how do you put up with his idiocy? You'll have to make it up to him in the car then. The jet's leaving in an hour."

"Fine.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jacob refused to talk to Bella on the drive to the airport despite Bella's attempts to start a conversation. When they reached the airport and Bella had put on her hoodie and her sunglasses, she looked at him pleadingly and said, "I'll call you when I get there."

He grunted.

"Jake, please. I'll miss you."

"Whatever, Bella," he said brusquely.

Bella recoiled in shock. "Fine," she said angrily. "Don't be expecting any sort of call at all. Bye."

She slammed the car door shut and hurried towards her flight.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As she walked off the plane, she called the Cullen home and was surprised when it went to voice mail.

"Hey, it's Bella. Just wanted to let you guys know that I just landed, and I'll be there in a few hours. Thanks so much for—"

"Bella!" she heard as she approached the luggage claim. "Bella, over here!"

Bella turned towards the familiar voice in shock. There was Emmett, waving his arms frantically, and she saw Carlisle and Esme behind him, smiling gently.

"Never mind," she murmured quickly. "I see you."

She hurried over to them, smiling tentatively. Before she had a chance to say a word, Emmett had grabbed her up into a giant hug.

"Never leave us for that long again," he said into her ear.

"Shouldn't you be working or something?" she laughed.

The last she heard, Emmett was a child therapist here in Seattle.

"No, I took off just for you." She rolled her eyes at that, and he chuckled, putting her down. "I'm actually taking the same holiday as you."

"Hello, Esme. Carlisle," she greeted, now that her feet were back on the floor.

"Hello, dear," Esme said softly, pulling her into a small hug. "We're so glad you could come. Carlisle and I were worried we might never see you again."

Guilt welled up inside of Bella. She tightened her grip on Esme. "I don't think you could keep you away. You're like my second set of parents." She pulled away and smiled at Carlisle.

A sweet silence hung in the air.

"Does this mean I'm your brother, then?" Emmett asked suddenly, causing the rest of them to laugh.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The ride to Forks was filled with talk of her activities in the past five years.

Emmett loved asking her about what it was like to be famous.

"Do you have to wear these everywhere you go?" he asked, snatching the sunglasses off her face.

"If I don't want to be recognized," she said, exasperated.

"Well, I had no problem recognizing you. You looked so lost." He winked at her.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Do you like getting into all the best clubs? I saw that picture of you. Hot." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Seriously, shut up," Bella snapped.

"Emmett, honestly," Carlisle chided.

And so on and so forth.

Despite Emmett's lack of tact, Bella couldn't remember a time she felt so relaxed or loved.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When they reached Forks, it was close to midnight and Bella was exhausted. She hardly remembered falling asleep that night.

As usual, she awoke early, before the sun rose. Not that you could see the sun in Forks through all the clouds. After she showered, she stumbled downstairs to have a glass of water.

It was cold. Freezing, even. So she took a detour through the living room to pick up a blanket on her way to the kitchen.

She groped for the couch in the darkness, hitting her knees on the coffee table two times before she was successful. She felt along the couch until she felt the familiar fabric of the Cullens' old quilt and grabbed it happily. However, before she could pull it around herself, something pulled back.

"Hey," a low voice complained grumpily.

She let out a small scream and leaped back, this time crashing over the coffee table.

Now, the voice from the couch was wide awake. "Bella?"

Bella sucked in a breath, stunned. Oh, no.

"Oh…er, Edward."

* * *

**A/N: **Surprise! Or not. It's a cliffie either way

Quick question: Does anyone check my blog. If anyone does, I promise updates. If no one does, then...

Review if you have the time. Criticism is welcomed. :)


End file.
